Seberus corporation
by yuukiluna
Summary: raccoon city was a devastating thing that happened. this is a story about the other experiments that happened during resident evil 2 apocalypse. It follows the story line though only with two other characters and matt is alive too.
1. Prolouge

**RE: Sebarus Corp.**

Prologue:

Event Description: Sebarus is about to see the results of two of their latest experiment, Project Moon 69413.

Time: 23:00

Professor On Task: Dr. Vexan, Dr. Drevus

Report By: Dr. Glosin

Dr. Glosin P.O.V.

Project Moon 69413 was twitching and cracking her bones. The liquid she had been reanimated in was dripping from her shaken body. Dr. Vexan wrapped a thin, white towel around her, as she sat on the cold, steal bench and was trying keep her attention. I was writing my report on any necessary details as usual.

" Just calm down, we are all here to help you," Dr. Vexan said soothingly, and Project Moon 69413 finally focused on him," Can you say.. Hi?..."

She flinched slightly and began stuttering, I was thinking she would actually say it when she simply paused and stared off blankly as if she were concentrating hard. Then a security guard entered swiftly, approached Dr. Vexan and whispered something inaudible to me. Dr. Vexan stood stiffly nodded toward me as I sign to watch the experiment. The two left and I was the only one in the room with Project Moon 69413.

I glanced at her and she was still in deep concentration it seemed. I was curious as too what was going through her head so I decided to try and get her to say a few more words. I sat down next to her and waved a hand in front of her face to capture her attention. She snapped back to reality and stared up at me coolly.

" Hello," I smiled to her, and continued slowly," I'm Dr. Glosin. What's your name? "

" I... Don't know...?" she replied.

" Well around here," I informed her softly," We call you Project Moon 69413."

Suddenly she started blinking almost uncontrollably and twitched drastically. I stared at her for a moment, I reached toward her shoulder cautiously," L-...Luna?" I asked softly.

Her head suddenly snapped up to face me and I froze. She had a crazed look in her eye and I noticed just a slight bit of the Luna I knew returning. She blinked a few times then and lowered her head for a moment. When our eyes met a small smile crossed her face. Just then the door Dr. Vexen and the guard exited through swung open and I couldn't believe my eyes. In the door way stood Project Friskee 40813. I was shocked Friskee was even awake she shouldn't be awake for a good couple hours. Friskee stared at Luna and they nodded at the same time. All I saw was black. When I woke up I saw Dr. Vexan leaning over me and trying to wake me.

"What happened?" I asked the doctors "where is project Moon and Friskee?" I asked them and they shook there heads.

The Resident Evil series goes to capcom not mine!


	2. Ch2 the journey

**Luna P.O.V**

When we got there, there is a big metal empty gun case. " Dammit! We don't need guns we need medical, and radios." Nicoliah yelled " Nicoliah, calm down this isn't even for us. Its for someone else." I said, Carlos gave me a wierd look " how do you know that?" I sighed. " Easy because the person who was ment to get it was someone who just got here. If this was your gun case would you just leave bullets ?" No you wouldn't, now come on lets look for supplies.'' RING, RING, RING " ooh~ someone is calling.'' I answered the phone " hello" " Hi, I'm dr. Ashford , I need you to find my daughter. She is hiding in her school ." " Why would we go find whats in it for us?" " Well I could give you and your group a safe passage out of here." ''Give me a minute, Carlos what do you want to do? Since your the leader. He will give us a safe passage out of here we just have to find his daughter and bring her to him." " I say we agree to it." I nodded '' ok we'll do it ." " Ok, you will go to the Raccoon city Elementary school, she is hiding in one of the classrooms ."

We headed off deaper into raccoon city where it had more infected people. When we got to the school we split up. Carlos, nicoliah and Yuri first floor, Rayne second floor and me on the third floor. I walked down the hall and a scream echoed through the school. I walked toward the scream and I came to a door, I opened the door and walked in the room, there were red handprints all over the walls. and there was red streaks that looked like someone was dragged.


End file.
